A need exists for an accurate gauge that can be used in remote locations, and in locations where operation of a processor clock or similar device is not possible, such as within an oil well, with a microprocessor that can be operated in a low current state to track power usage.
A further need exists for an inexpensive, highly versatile fuel gauge for tracking electron usage, thereby determining remaining battery capacity independent of a necessity to accurately record elapsed time per unit current.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.